


Payback

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: How isaac's return could have gone this fic is on hold for a week sorry





	1. Chapter 1

Let me know if you want another chapter 

Payback   
Dom sat staring at his reflection in the mirror while running his finger over the wound on his chest. He got it a week ago, the night lofty confessed to cheating and the night he contacted isaac through that stupid hookup app. Dom would give anything to go back and change that night but he couldn't so he would just have to live with the consequences of his actions. Just then his alam clock went off and he pulled on his scrubs and went to face the day. 

Dom had just finished his third operation of the morning and he felt good because when he was operating he was in control which was what he needed. To feel in control, to not be at the mercy of another person's will, to be the one holding the blade.   
Dom looked up when he heard sacha entering.  
Sacha "you need to slow down"  
Dom "why I'm fine"  
Sacha "you have been going nonstop this past week, you're going to burn out if you keep this pace up"  
Dom "is there a problem with my work?"  
Sacha "well no but-"  
Dom "then let me get on with my work" sacha just shook his head as dom walked away because he knew dom well enough by now to know that something was wrong with him. Sacha just hoped that dom would come to him eventually.

Lofty had gone up to keller just to catch a glimpse of his husband, the past week had been hell for him. Lofty knew that he had screwed up big time but how could he make up for it if dom wouldn't even talk to him. Essie caught sight of him and shot him a small sad smile.

Dom stood in front of hansson office door debating whether this was a good decision but evey since isaac, hansson had been so supportive of him and dom trusted him to not judge him. Dom held his breath as he knocked.  
Hasson "enter, ahhh mr. Copeland what brings you here?"  
Dom "I was hoping to talk to you but if you're busy I can come back"  
Hanssen "your here now so what is it"  
Dom "I have a wound on my chest that maybe infected and I was hoping you could look at it"  
Hanssen "why me? Why not mr. Levy?"  
Dom "because I trust you and I know you won't judge"  
Hanssen "very well"  
Dom took off his T-shirt and hanssen gasped because in all his life, he had never seen anything close to this. Dom looked down, ashamed.  
Hanssen "I don't think it is infected but unfortunately it will scar"  
Dom "that's what he wanted"  
Hanssen "do you want to talk about what happened?"  
Dom "not really I just feel so ashamed"  
Hanssen "understandably but the shame is not yours to bare"  
Dom "but I contacted him so I only have myself to blame"  
Hanssen "contacting him was a mistake yes, but what happened is his responsibility not your"  
Dom "hope lofty sees it the way"  
Hanssen "nurse Chiltern is a reasonable man, I am sure he will be understanding, have you reported this to the police?"  
Dom "no he did this as payback for reporting him last time so there's no way I will make that mistake again"  
Hanssen "very well but my door is always open"  
Dom put his shirt back on and left knowing he had to tell lofty about having isaac's name craved into his chest


	2. Chapter 2

Dom sat at a corner table in Albies waiting for lofty. He kept going over different ways of telling lofty in his head but nothing sounded right, how could he ever describe the terror he felt or the shame that was eating as his soul. When lofty entered he saw dom and headed over to him.  
Dom "hey"  
Lofty "hey, I am glad you called me"  
Dom "yeah well I figured that it was time to talk"  
Lofty "dom I know what I did was wrong but I still love you"  
Dom "don't say that please"  
Lofty "why not? It's the truth"  
Dom "it just makes it worse"  
Lofty "I don't understand how can me loving you make what I did any worse"  
Dom "I'm not talking about what you did, I am talking about what I did"  
Lofty "why, what did you do?"  
Dom "I was so angry that you cheated, I just wanted to hurt you like you hurt me so I downloaded a hookup app"  
Lofty "right so you went out and screwed some random guy to hurt me"  
Dom "no if you just hear me out then-"  
Lofty "you know what, it's clear our marriage isn't worth a damm to you"  
Dom "please let me explain" lofty wasn't in the mood to listen so he stormed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Dom watched lofty leave and he felt like he had betrayed him in the worst way, so dom got up and went for a run. When dom ran he could block out everything and focus on the burn of his muscles. Lofty arrived at his flat and started packing up dom belongings because it was clear dom had given up their life together, when he came to their wedding photo he paused because lofty still loved the man in that photo. Lofty went and got a bottle of beer out of the fridge and started to drink.

Dom was walking into the hospital the next morning when Carole stopped him.  
Carole "dazzle please we need to sort this out"  
Dom "look I can't do this now"  
Carole "son I know I should have told you sooner but-"  
Dom "not now Carole" Carole started to cry as her son walked away from her. Ange saw this and went to comfort dom because he couldn't keep pushing her away. Dom was getting changed in the locker room when ange caught up with him.  
Ange "I saw how you spoke to Carole" dom jumped and turned around at her voice because he didn't want her to see his chest.  
Dom "look can you leave and let me get change?  
Ange "no dom we need to talk about your behavior"  
Dom "fine I will meet you in your office after I get changed"  
Ange "no we will talk now" ange made the mistake of trying to grab his arm but dom reacted by pushing her away and she fell and her head against the bench


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but this is just meant to be a bridge to what happens after

Essie and sacha heard dom shouting for help and ran into the locker room, what they saw shocked them to the core. Ange was on the floor with blood gushing out of her head and dom was curled up in a ball rocking back and forward.  
Sacha "dom what happened" dom didn't answer, it appeared that he was unaware of what was going on around him.  
Essie "sacha we need to stop the bleeding"  
Sacha nodded and set to work. It took them a couple of hours to get ange stable and in all that time dom Hadn't spoken a word, he was sat in the staff room with Hansen trying to get the full story. Hanssen was extremely worried the dom was having a breakdown.  
Chloe was sitting by ange's bedside, she knew that dom had been angry with her mother but hadn't thought he would attack her. Fletch was with chloe fearing that he would have to watch a woman he loved die in front of him for the second time.


	5. Chapter 5

Dom and Hansen were sitting in the staff room.  
Hansen "mr. Copeland what happened?"  
Dom "I didn't mean to push her so hard, I didn't mean to hurt her"  
Hansen "that may be the case but still I need to know what happened."  
Dom "I was getting changed when she came in, she wanted to talk, I kept asking her to leave, I just didn't want her to see you know, and then she grabbed my arm and I was back with isaac and I couldn't let him cut me again, I just panicked"  
Hansen "understandable, and I'm sure when Ms. Goddard wakes she will forgive you"  
Dom "please don't tell anyone about " dom broke off not knowing what to say.  
Hansen "I will just say that you were the victim of a serious assault and you're are still recovering emotionally"  
Dom "thank you, so is she going to be okay?"  
Hansen "hopefully, do you want me to ask nurse Chiltern to come up to keller?"  
Dom "yes but can you please tell him about what isaac did, I tried last night but he wouldn't listen"  
Hansen "if you wish"

Chloe was getting coffee when Carole approached her.  
Carole "I heard about what happened, is angel okay?"  
Chloe "your son attacked her so what do you think?"  
Carole "my dazzle would never attack someone"  
Chloe "well he did and if she doesn't wake up I will make sure he goes to prison"  
Carole "chloe please"  
Chloe "no, why couldn't you have just kept your big mouth shut" chloe stormed off leaving Carole standing there feeling guilty.


	6. Chapter 6

Lofty knocked on hanssen door and waited for a response before entering.  
Hanssen "ah nurse Chiltern come in"  
Lofty "I was told you wanted to see me."  
Hanssen "yes, I take it you heard about what happened on keller" "yes but I still can't believe it, I know dom has had a lot of stress lately but still to attack her" lofty said as he took a seat.  
Hanssen "mr Copeland was acting in self defense"  
Loft "so she attacked dom"  
Hanssen "no, not long ago dom was attacked by his ex and when Ms. Goddard tried to touch his arm Mr. Copeland's brain processed it as a attack"  
Lofty "when you say issac attacked him?"  
Hanssen "Mr. copeland has not gone into much detail but Mr. Mayfield craved his name into Mr. Copeland's skin"  
Lofty "oh god, why didn't dom tell me"  
Hanssen "apparently he did last night but you wouldn't listen" lofty though back to the night before and realized that dom hadn't been trying to tell him about cheating but lofty had jumped to conclusions. Lofty "I have to talk to dom"  
Hanssen "I believe you will find him in the staff room on keller"

Chloe was just falling asleep when she saw her mother's hand move.  
Chloe "mum are you okay?"  
Ange "yea but where am I?"  
Fletch "you're on AAU, you banged you head pretty hard but you're okay. What do you remember?"  
Ange "I was with dom"  
Chloe "we know he attacked you"  
Ange "what? No he was just upset and pushed me away and I lost my balance"  
Chloe "are you sure because if he attacked you-"  
Ange "chloe relax it was a accident, that's all"  
Fletch "I'm going to get serena, I'm so glad you're awke"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This maybe the final chapter and I know that I have left a lot of lose end but the was because dom has a long way to go before healing

Dom was sitting drinking a cuppa when lofty came in.  
Lofty "hanssen just told me about isaac's attack, are you okay?"  
Dom "no not really"  
Lofty "I'm here for you"  
Dom "you don't have to be, I mean I know you must find me disgusting now"  
Lofty "of course I don't, why would I?"  
Dom "don't know but every time I look it I feel so sick and ashamed"  
Lofty "it wasn't your fault"  
Dom "yeah but if I haven't contacted him then it wouldn't have happened" lofty pulled out a chair and sat across from his husband   
Lofty "that's what I don't understand, why would you contact him after everything he did, I know I hurt you but did you really go back to him just to hurt me?"  
Dom "no, yeah I did download the hookup app with the intention of hurting you but when I saw isaac's profile, it reminded me that he was never faithful either and I met him to ask him why, what's wrong with me that makes people keep cheating on me."  
Lofty "oh dom, there's nothing wrong with you. I cheated on you because of my own insecurities"  
Dom "I just want to be enough for someone"  
Lofty "and you are, your more than enough for me" lofty tried to take dom's hand but dom pulled away   
Dom "I'm sorry but I don't want to be touched" just then a terrible thought hit lofty   
Lofty "did he do anything else? Besides cutting you I mean?"  
Dom "I can't talk about it"  
Lofty "ok but I'm here and I love you"  
Dom "I am not ready to get back together and I don't know if I will ever be ready to be with anyone again, it wouldn't be fair to you"  
Lofty "then I will be here as a friend and no pressure okay?"  
Dom "okay"

Dom entered ange's room and saw that she was asleep so he turned to go.  
Chloe "dom?"  
Dom "I just wanted to check on her"  
Chloe "she was awake before and all her tests came but clear"  
Dom "oh thank god, I never meant to hurt her"  
Chloe "she told me it was a accident and I'm sure she will want to see you when she wakes"  
Dom "no thanks"  
Chloe "I don't understand, I thought you wanted a relationship with her"  
Dom "I did and maybe one day I will but now I just have to deal with some stuff and I can't even think about the whole being adopted at the moment"  
Chloe "I get that, sometimes things get too much and you just can't deal with it"  
Dom "exactly, well goodnight"  
Dom then left the hospital and went home, he knew that it would take a long time to deal with isaac's attack but he would get through it with the support of great friends like lofty and hanssen.


End file.
